Mission Wizard
by Miyu399
Summary: The Teen Titans, accompanied by 2 of Raven's dragon like friends and Robin's younger sister go to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Slade, Voldemort, and a new fiend join forces to rule the world.
1. The Teen Titans

Miyu: Hey everybody! New year, new story.

Rain: I hope yu all forgive us for taking so long with this story.

Miyu: I regret to inform you that I will be deleating all my other stories, unless of course you want me to continue. Say so in your reviews.

_Read on_

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Mission Wizards  
Chapter #1: The Teen Titans.  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

_Welcome to Jump City, U.S.A. Like every big city, Jump City had its share of civilians, leaders, thieves, crooks, cops, heroes, and those certain everyday weirdoes. Unlike other big cities, Jump city had its very own super hero team, the Teen Titans. Go on, laugh, its not a joke. Still don't believe me? Well take a look for yourselves, they're in the big T-shaped building on Titans Island, you can't miss it…_

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the Titans Tower. Star was feeding her pet Silkie, a mutant maggot. Robin was listening to music while filling out reports. Raven was reading a book at the table, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing mindless videogames. Like all Saturdays, the super villains seemed to have taken the day off. On most Saturdays, the team would be out training, and going over new battle strategies. Raven would usually disappear into her room at 6 o'clock for the night, and Beast Boy would do everything in his power to find out what she was doing. On this Saturday however, they were expecting an important visitor.

Nearly a week ago, an owl had arrived through the window and delivered a letter to Robin. On the letter, a man named Albus Dumbledore asked if he could meet us at the Tower on Saturday. He left no reason or return address so Robin quickly scribbled down a yes on the bottom of the paper and gave it back to the owl. Not only did the teen titans want to find out who the man who sent post by owl was, but why had his letter been so short and to the point?

At exactly 3:50 pm the doorbell downstairs rang, letting the teen titans know that their friends from Titans east had arrived. No sooner had everyone quieted down again, when the doorbell rang once more. Without bothering to check the cameras, Robin opened the doors. Seconds later, an elderly man, with long white hair and a long white beard, dressed in purple robes, walked into the room with all the Titans.

"Good afternoon," He said politely, "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am here to enlist the help of the Teen Titans." He paused and looked at their stunned faces, "I see that I am not what you were expecting." Beast Boy shook his head without realizing it.

"I assume that you would offer me a seat?"

That shook Robin at least out of shock, "Of course, sorry um…Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore took a seat on the couch next to Cyborg and Bumblebee, "That is what I told you my name was. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry."

"Witchcraft?" Asked Beast Boy, "I thought Raven was the only witch there was." A large black object hit him on the head. Robin ignored Beast Boy's comment, "What is it that you need us to do Professor?"

"I need you to protect my students."

"From what?"

"What is not the question, my students need protection from a certain Lord Voldemort."

There was no reaction to the name. "Lord Whozzit?" asked Speedy. Dumbledore sighed, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning." Star, BB, Terra and Aqualad sat down on the couch across from Dumbledore, Cyborg and Bee. Raven sat in the air next to Aqualad, while Mas and Menos sat down at their feet. Robin and Speedy leaned against the wall.

"You may remember that nearly 15 years ago there were an abnormal amount of human deaths reported," No one nodded. "A dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort; or you-know-who as some wish to refer to him as, rose to power and threatened to rule the world. The classical villain if you will. "Robin nodded thinking of Slade, "Well, he killed many strong adult wizards as well as innocent muggles, non-magical humans. But nearly 14 years ago, while Voldemort was attempting to kill a family known as the Potters. His power's failed him."

"Failed him?" Raven asked, interested. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Let me explain, he killed Mr. Potter and his wife as they attempted to stop him from killing their son, but as he turned to use his curse on Harry, the curse backfire. Leaving Voldemort in a limbo between life and death." "But why do you need our help?" Asked Robin, "It sound like Voldemort was defeated 14 years ago."

"No, Voldemort was not defeated, he merely went into hiding all these years. But as Harry Potter now goes to me school I have reason to believe that Voldemort will be attempting to regain his former power in the following year or so. All I wish is for you to come to my school, disguised as students and-" "Protect this Potter kid?" Beast Boy asked. "Not precisely, I only wish for you to protect the other students in my school. I assure you that young Potter is quite capable of protecting himself."

"But if you want someone to protect your students, why didn't you ask the Justice League?" Terra asked. Dumbledore only smiled, "My dear, imagine if you were at a boarding school with no idea of what was happening. Would you feel safe with a bunch of adults wearing tights and flying around your school?" Terra thought for a moment, "I see your point." "I ask you, the Teen Titans, to protect my students because you can fit in. My students will feel comfortable if their friends are protecting them. Perhaps you will not even need to protect them so think of this as a…training opportunity."

Robin smiled at that, "Well in that case count me in. What do you say team?" Starfire smiled, "Oh joyous. This will be most fun!" Terra nodded. "Sure, but won't we kind of stand out?" He motioned towards Beast Boy and himself. "Nothing a simple spell can't hide my dear boy." Dumbledore said, " Now if Miss Roth will agree to it, I can give you your school letters and introduce you to the three other children that will accompany you."

Raven nodded as Dumbledore handed a letter to her. "But what about us?" Bee asked. Robin turned to face her, "Bee, I'm going to need Titans East to cover both Jump city and Steel city. Do you think you can manage?" She smiled, "It'll be our pleasure. Aqualad, can you get your girlfriend to help for a while?" "You've got a girlfriend Aqualad?" Beast Boy asked, "How come we've never met her?" Aqualad blushed, "She's not my girlfriend! But she'll help."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "If I may introduce your companions?" Behind him stood three cloaked figures. The two nearest to them took of their hoods to reveal very pale faces. They looked very much like twins. The first had long white hair and icy blue eyes, a white scarf was wrapped around his neck and his face looked feminine. His twin was like a mirror image off him, his hair was as black as night, as was his scarf. His eyes though looked the same. "Hello." They said.

Raven stared at them both, "But…that's impossible!" The black haired boy stepped closer to her, "Nothing's impossible my sweet Raven." "Who are they?" Robin asked, looking from one to the other. The white haired boy smiled softly, "My name is Rorek of Nole, I believe you know my brother Malchior. He was Raven's boyfriend for a while." Raven crossed her arms and looked at Malchior, "But you had white hair and you were a dragon."

Malchior smiled, "That's what's so wonderful about dye. I'm afraid that once you let me out of the book, I forgot about my curse, became a dragon and tried to kill you. If you had released me one night earlier or later I would have been a normal wizard." He paused, "But by the expression on your face I'll just say this much. Professor Dumbledore helped my brother and I out of that horrid book and made us promise not to hurt anyone. So let's just put the past behind us and be friends ok?"

Raven smiled, "Good luck on trying to be friends Malchior. It isn't goanna happen." A loud 'oooo' caused her to turn around and see that Star, Bee, Terra and Rorek were on the couch eating popcorn.

"That was harsh."

"This is better than sitcoms."

"I think I'm going to cry."

"Poor Malchior."

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, "If I may introduce you last companion?" All the attention was given to the last figure. She took of her hood to reveal a small, pale, smiling face. Her right eye was an icy blue and her left eye was an emerald blue. Her long wavy hair was a very light purple. "Hello Richard," She said softly, walking towards Robin, "I've missed you." She stopped directly in front of Robin, "Violet." He murmured, "It's…impossible." She frowned, "For a superhero you sure have a closed mind." He burst out laughing and hugged her, "That's my sister."

The other Titans stared, "Sister?" Cyborg asked. Robin turned to look at his team, "Ya, you didn't think I was an only child did you?" "But," Raven started, "Your parents are-" Robin cut her off, "Perfectly fine. They're still on the road." He glared at her.

"Well now that we are all acquainted I wish to inform you that the train for school leaves from King cross station in London on September 1st. My dear gamekeeper, Hagrid will be waiting for you at the London airport on Friday, your tickets are already inside your letters. Have a good day. He turned on the spot and disappeared.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

Miyu: I really hope you liked it.

Rain: Don't forget to review.

Miyu: Remember, 'Great, keep it up.' Counts as a review.

_Special thanks to Shade for wanting me to return to I owe you._


	2. Diagon Alley

Miyu: Hey! Welcome back everybody! Sorry about the wait. I didn't have as much time to work on this as I'd thought.

Rain: (cough) loser (cough)

Miyu: Meanie. Anyways, I'm going to try and update around once a week every Sunday from now on. Ok? Good.

Read on  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Mission Wizards  
Chapter #2: Diagon Alley  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

The Leaky Cauldron was used to seeing some odd customers. It is after all the building separating London from Diagon Alley. But everyone would agree that despite the hags, half bloods and werewolves, the school children were the worst. Especially in the last week before September…

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Richard Grayson would never admit it, but for the first time in his life he had no idea what he was supposed to do. All his life he had made an effort to be the best, to know everything. Even when he fought Slade as Robin the boy wonder he always knew that he would foil Slade's plans in the end. But now…standing in Diagon Alley, he was completely out of place.

"So boy wonder," Raven said from behind him, "Where to first?" When they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with a man named Hagrid, they had decided that it would be best to stay in groups and avoid attention at all cost. Beast Boy and Terra, under the alias of Garfield Logan and Terra Strong had gone in the morning to get their school supplies so that they could have a free afternoon. Cyborg and Starfire, now known as Victor Stone and Kori Anders had left an hour later. Amazingly enough, the spell that Dumbledore had mentioned worked perfectly on Cyborg and Beast Boy, (leaving BB's hair green) and made Starfire's orange skin look like a very nice tan.

Robin had decided to use his real name, Richard (Dic) Grayson so that the boys at Hogwarts would know not to mess with his sister. Raven used her mother's last name, Roth, for her surname. Even though Malchior (Now known as Malchior Dragan) bugged him about it, Dic discarded his mask to wear a pair of very dark sunglasses. No matter what school it was, or who the headmaster was, he felt better if his identity was still a secret. Violet had taken it upon herself to point out that as he was using his real name it wouldn't really matter who saw his eyes.

"I think that we should go to Grinott's first," Violet stated, pointing to the large building at the end of the street, "and then we can make our way back to the Leaky Cauldron." Dic and Raven nodded and they headed off for the wizards bank.

_Meanwhile…_

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, two brothers where just rolling out of bed. Well one was rolling out of bed; the other was already fully awake and reading. Malchior gazed sleepily at his brother from the floor, "After 1000 years of being trapped in a book; we finally have a chance to stretch our legs, and all you can do is read?" "And after 1000 years all you can do is sleep?" Rorek answered without looking up.

"Well put."

Dragging himself upright, Malchior slipped into a pair of jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt with the words 'bad twin' on it, and (naturally) his black scarf. Rorek was wearing the same, only with a plain shirt. "And I was thinking it was a bad idea to let R- uh…Dic and Raven buy our clothes. Ready to go?" Rorek looked up at Malchior and plugged his nose, "After you brush your teeth, you can meet me downstairs." He closed his book, grabbed his scarf from the bed, and went out the door. Malchior stood there for a moment, "What's wrong with my breath?" He breathed on his hand and sniffed. He made a face then fell backwards on the floor.

_And meanwhile elsewhere…_

Terra and Gar, having finished their shopping and gotten there wands from the; as Gar had put, totally freaky Ollivander guy; were just sitting down for some ice cream. "So," Gar said, returning to the table with 2 ice creams in hand, "What do you think of this whole Hogwarts thing?" Terra shrugged, "I donno, I mean, it sounds cool and all, learning magic and pretty much getting a year off too. But…I don't really like having to hide my powers. I mean, no one's said it yet, but I'm pretty sure that we wont be aloud to use our powers during school." Gar stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth, "No morphing? I'm goanna talk to Robin about this."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. "Hey Terra." She looked up, "Ya?" "You know what tomorrow is right?" Terra shook her head, "No." Gar smiled, "I just remembered, tomorrow is the one year anniversary of you re-joining the Teen Titans after Raven got you out of the rock." He smiled even wider, "And it also marks the day of us going out for a whole year. I've got to get you a present!"

Terra smiled, "You don't have to get me a present Gar. You've already given me everything I've ever wanted." Gar looked puzzled, "A stuffed chicken and some chocolates?" She shook her head laughing, "No silly, love and a place where I can call home." "Oh," Gar said, "But I think I'll get you something anyways." He looked at his letter, "Says we're aloud to bring a pet, which do you want? Owl, cat or toad?" "Well," She said, "I've already got the toad. He's sitting right in front of me." She laughed at his face.

_Meanwhile yet again, somewhere else…_

At Flourish and Blotts, a tall, tanned, red haired girl, and a very big African boy stood together looking for their books. "Hey Kori," the boy said, "I'm going to go look for some extra reading books. When you find The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, could you get one for me too?" "I'd be happy to Vic." He waved and headed of to look at some history and engineering books.

Running her hand along the book covers, Kori scanned the title for the book she was searching for. "Here you are," She said and grabbed to copies. She turned quickly and bumped into a short nervous looking boy, "Oh I'm sorry." He said, "I-I really didn't mean too-" She put up a hand, "It is forgiven. I should not have turned around to quickly." She held out her hand, "My name is Kori Anders. What's yours?" She bit her tongue to stop the flow of questions in her brain.

"Neville Longbottom," He shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you." She smiled, "Would you like to be my friend?" "Sure." "Hey Kori, make a new friend?" Neville spun around to see a VERY big boy standing behind him. "Oh yes. This is Neville Longbottom. Friend Neville, this is my friend Vic Stone." Vic shook Neville's hand, "Nice to meet you my little man." "N-nice to meet you too." "Kori and I done our school shopping, do you want to go for an ice cream Neville?" Neville nodded, though he just might have been shaking a bit to hard, "What school do you go to?" "We are transfers for the school of Hogwarts." Kori said happily, "Come, let us go eat the cream made from ice." She grabbed Neville's hand and left Vic to pay for the books.

_Meanwhile (Ok this is getting really old)…_

After a few long and hectic cart rides, Raven, Dic and Violet emerged from Gringotts. To Dic's surprise, he learned that Raven's mother had been a very wealthy full-blood witch, and Raven had inherited her entire families fortune. He had also learned that his mother, who he had always known was a witch, had also been very wealthy. After a few stops at various stores, they made their way to Ollivander's wands.

Opening the door for the girls, Dic felt as if he had walked into a different world, the room was unnaturally quiet, despite the busy street outside. Raven made her way to the counter, "Hello?" "Why Miss. Roth. I thought you might have gone to a different store. It's a bit late to get your first wand," An ancient looking man walked around a heap pf rectangular boxes, "Tell me, how is your mother? Seems like only yesterday she was in here with her parents buying her first wand." Raven didn't flinch, "My mother died when I was born Ollivander. I moved to America and the school I went to didn't need a wand. But it seems that all Hogwarts students need one." "I'm sorry to hear about your mother dear. She was such a nice girl, very good at Transfiguration as well." He walked to the stack of boxes and grabbed the top one, "Try this one."

Opening the box, she took out a small wand and flicked it, instantly about 100 boxes fell off the counter. Ollivander grabbed the wand, "Apparently not." He dived under another pile and picked up another box, "This one now." She grabbed it and a flower vase on the counter shattered. She put the wand down, "May I make a suggestion?" "Of course you may." She walked around the counter and then took out a small box at the top of a dusty pile, "I think this one's it." She took out the wand and gave it a flick pointing it at Dic, instantly his head began to expand, stopping only when his head resembled a balloon. "Perhaps," began Ollivander, "You should try a different-" "No," Said Raven, "I like this one. After all, it really did make Dic look how he should."

Violet poked her brother's head and then collapsed onto the floor laughing, "Nice." Ollivander turned to her after reducing Dic's head size and collecting a few galleons from Raven, "And you young miss? I'd snap my own wand and live as a muggle if you weren't from the Beauxbatons area." She nodded, "Yup. I already have a wand, and a fine one it is." Ollivander nodded, "May I see it?" Violet took out a slender 10-inch wand from a pocket on her belt.

"Curious, most curious. If I am not mistaken, this wand is made from half of a phoenix feather as well as a piece of dragon heartstring. I was not aware that it was possible." Violet smiled, "Neither did the man who sold it to me, he knew only that this wand wanted me and gave it to me free of charge."

He handed the wand back to her carefully, "Most curious, I will make a note to look into this. Now you boy," He said turning to Dic, "Try this wand, 10-inches, willow and dragon heartstring." Dic flicked the wand like Raven did and a box from a shelf near him flew out and hit him on the forehead. "Well, I suppose not," He picked up the fallen box, "Try this one." Dic took it out and felt a warm soft felling rise from the wand into his entire body. "Excellent boy! 12-inches, willow and phoenix feather." Dic handed Ollivander the Galleons and they walked outside.

_Meanwhile (I quit!)…_

Rorek and Malchior, having finally left the leaky Cauldron were making their way to buy their school supplies, but first they were taking a detour down Knockturn alley. "See the thing you've got to know about living on the edge," Malchior said, grabbing the moneybag of a rich unsuspecting wizard, "is to act cool no matter where you are." He pointed a little ways ahead, "like that boy there who just got kicked out of that shop, notice how he calmly takes the beating and then curses the owner as he returns inside."

"But I thought that striking a man unprepared is an act of cowards!" Rorek said slightly shocked, "Perhaps," Malchior said, "But it also feels good and gets your business finished." "You talk as if you've had experience." Rorek eyed his brother, "Have you?"

"Dear brother, you wrongly accuse me of being a scoundrel!"

"Wrongly?"

"All right then, rightly."

Rorek shook his head, "You're unbelievable." Malchior just smiled, "Thank you." As they turned a corner, they saw two boys near their age having an argument, "Goyle! If you're too stupid to follow simple orders you're too stupid to follow me around! Now get lost! Let's see if you can at least follow THOSE orders!" The large, ape-looking boy ran away from the other boy, looking bewildered.

Malchior walked over to the shorter, blond boy and reached out his hand, "So hard to find good help these days is it not?" The boy shook his hand, "True. My name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" "Dragan, Malchior Dragan." He motioned to Rorek who was coming towards them, "That's my brother Rorek. Just ignore him he's an idiot." "You're the idiot dear brother. A black mark on our otherwise perfect family tree."

Draco looked at them both, "Are you two pure bloods?" They nodded in unison, "As pure as they come, since before Salazar Slytherin's time, our family was quite friendly with him, or so I've been told." Malchior nodded his head, not revealing that he had spoken to Salazar Slytherin himself when he was younger. "Really?" Draco said, "Well I'm on my way to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. Care to join me?" The twins nodded and standing on either side of him, walked towards Diagon Alley."

_(As 'meanwhile' has quit, I will now say, at another place at the same time…)_

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley walked down Diagon Alley. Enjoying the last few days before they had to return to Hogwarts. "So," Said Ron, "Who's up for visiting the broom shop-" "Hermione cut him off, "You always want to go there, lets go to Flourish and Blotts-" "Not there again Hermione!" Ginny said, "We always end up going there!" "How about an ice cream?" Harry asked quietly. Everyone looked at him for a moment, "All right." Hermione said at last. "Good call mate," Ron added. "I'm ok with it, "Ginny concluded.

A few minutes later they stood on the patio, melting ice creams in hand, and looking for some seats. A little ways away, they saw Neville Longbottom sitting with a very attractive red head and a big African boy who was laughing his head off at something Neville had just said. "At least Neville has some place to sit," Ron said grumpily, "I mean look at those two, they aren't even having ice cream, just sitting together!" He motioned towards a green haired boy sitting across from a pretty blond girl; a small barn owl was sleeping in a cage next to her. "Oh please Ron, can't you see that they're on a date?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Do you four need a table?" Harry turned to see three kids their age standing up from a table. One had messy jet-black hair, much like Harry's own. He wore a black vest over a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. The two girls next to him both had purple hair; the shorter one had very long hair and was wearing a jean skirt and purple T-shirt. The other had much shorter hair, and even at a distance Harry could tell that her eyes where purple. She wore a long black skirt and a black T-shirt.

Ron ran over to them, "Thanks mate." "Don't mention it." The black haired boy said, "We're only here to help." The short haired girl locked eyes with Harry for a moment before following her friends away. Even as he fell asleep that night, Harry would remember look in those shaded eyes. A look that said to be careful, that trouble was coming. It was cold yet comforting at the same time. With a last shudder, Harry fell into a deep sleep. Little did he know that this was just the beginning…

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Miyu: The end! Of the chapter that is...

Rain: Next one now?

Miyu: Yup yup!

**Review Replies: **

**heka sorceress:** Ya I know, it's not at all how I expected it to start out. But it'll get better as the story progresses. Thanks for the kind word.

**Anjeli** Thanks for reviewing. Wait no longer.

**MCLBLUE** Thanks! The introduction is always the hardest part to write so that really makes my day! The sorting part will be awesome! Well it should be anyways, I've been working on it since before I started posting.

**Shade: **What's up my human spell check? About time you reviwed since I DID make this story out to you. Tell me what you think. Later!

_Review kindly please!_


	3. Platform 9 34

Miyu: Hey! Welcome back everyone. Sorry this chapters a bit late. I kind of had to restart because I misplaced my floppy disk.

Rain: You are such a dunderhead.

Miyu: Oh shut up. Review replies on the bottom.

_Read On.  
_T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Mission Wizard  
Chapter #3: platform 9 ¾  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
_Whether they're purebloods, half bloods or muggle born. All react the same once seeing the Hogwarts Express, conveniently located on Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross station, London. The Hogwarts Express takes students to and from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the time, if you can find yourself able to speak, you will say 'Wow,' but no words will describe this time. Be it your first look at the magical community, or you first time going to a magical school, no child will ever be the same after boarding the Hogwarts Express…_  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Raven Roth, dressed exactly how she was while in Diagon Alley, shook her head sadly as she walked around King's Cross Station with Dic, Violet and Rorek. After a long fight with Malchior, Rorek had joined their group, leaving Malchior to find the platform himself, not that anyone really cared of course. "Are you sure that they don't mention anything else about the station on the letter?" Raven asked once again. Dic waved the letter, "You and I have both read the letter at least three times each. It doesn't say a thing!" Violet rolled her eyes, "You know, at Beaxbatons, the headmistress would go herself to pick up the new students. It was much more efficient. No headaches for anyone, and everyone got to meet the headmistress right away."

"To bad that this isn't Beaxbatons," Rorek said. Violet turned to look at him, "I'm just trying to point out that Beaxbatons is-" "Will you two _please_ try to help look for the station?" Raven asked. Violet smiled, "Why? We're tired." "And you guys are doing such a good job too," Rorek added. Raven fumed, "BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TWO TO HELP!" "Ok," Rorek answered. "No need to yell Rae." Violet added, using her nickname for Raven.

Dic put his hand on Raven's shoulder to stop her from killing Rorek and Violet, "Don't. They're not worth it." "Excuse me Richard. Did I just hear you say that your own sister is not worth it?" Violet asked. "Violet not now. If you don't have any idea how to get onto the platform, don't talk." Dic, started to scan the station again.

Violet rolled her eyes and pointed to a large family of redheads, accompanied by a bushy haired blond, and a messy black haired boy, "You could ask them. I heard them say Hogwarts a few times." Dic looked at her, "And you didn't mention this before because?" Violet shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione walked through the portal to Platform 9 ¾. He was about to follow them when he saw a group of teens around his age walking towards him. "Harry, could you hold on for a moment. They might be muggles," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded and waited. "Hi, my name is Richard Grayson. Could you guys help us get onto the platform? We heard you mention Hogwarts and-" "Mighty big for first years," Mrs. Weasley said suspiciously. "That's because we're not first years," a purple haired girl said, she carried a book in one hand and a backpack in her other. "We're transfers," A white haired boy added, "From Athens. The American school of witchcraft and wizardry." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband, "You never mentioned any transfers Arthur." "Didn't I? I'm sorry Molly, it must have slipped my mind."

"Harry could you show them onto the Platform?" Harry nodded and looked at the teens, "All you have to do is walk straight into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10." "Best do it at a run if your nervous," Added Ginny. Harry saw the teens exchange sceptical glances. "If you want, I'll go first," Harry didn't wait for an answer and walked casually into the wall. Ginny smiled at the group, "Who wants to go next?" Richard pushed the white haired boy in front of them, "I vote Rorek." Rorek turned to look at them, "Your heartless, all of you." He walked through the barrier.

Harry watched as first the white haired boy followed by the two girls and lastly Richard entered the platform. He scanned the platform for Ron or Hermione but couldn't see them. Giving up hope that they hadn't gone to the Prefects compartment yet he turned to the group, "Come on, let's go find a compartment." He led the way onto the way onto the train.

Minutes later the train was speeding out of the platform and into the countryside. Harry sat quietly, surveying the teens before him. Across from his seat next to the window sat Richard, next to him a purple haired girl who had different colour eyes. Next to her, near the doorway sat the white haired boy and across from him the other girl. The girl that sat on his side was reading a book called '1001 ways to torture little green men', the boy across from her was staring at the roof. Richard gazed out the window while the girl next to him was making a slip of paper in front of her change colours.

"So…" Harry finally said after about an hour, "Who are you guys?" Richard looked away from the window as if just realizing he was there, "Oh I'm sorry. We did forget to introduce ourselves didn't we? You already now my name, you can call me Dic for short, this is my sister Violet Grayson," He pointed his thumb at the girl next to him, "The platinum blond over there is Rorek Dragan," Rorek raised his hand in greeting. 'And the social angel over there is Raven Roth." Raven didn't look up from her book.

"My name is Harry Potter." An awkward silence followed his name. Finally Raven broke it, "You must have been the backside to all the school jokes." Harry laughed uncomfortably, "Ya, sure…have you guys, uh heard of me?"

Dic nodded, "Professor Dumbledor may have mentioned you a few times. Though I've got to admit, you're not at all what a expected." Harry couldn't help his curiosity, "What did you expect?"  
"You being six foot three."  
"No glasses."  
"More muscles."  
"Surrounded by adoring fans."

Harry laughed, "I wish that was true, especially the muscles part. But truth be told, I'm just your average 15-year-old wizard, who happens to be freakishly lucky." Dic pulled of his sun glasses to reveal a blue right eye and a green left eye, "Harry, whether you want it or not, your not famous for being lucky. Though it does seem that way sometimes doesn't it?" He stood up and took a bag of candy out of his trunk, "Enough of this silence. I bought some Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans yesterday. 10 sickles to the first one who finds and eats the grossest bean in the bag.

An hour later, Dic was counting out sickles onto Rorek's hand; he had found the one-in-a-million vomit flavoured bean. "It wasn't so bad," He finally choked out, pocketing the coins, "After eating Kori's pudding…" Raven and Dic made a face.

"Who's Kori?" Harry asked helping himself to a bean he had just identified as Cherry. "Kori's one of our friends," Dic said. "She's a horrible cook, you can't run fast enough if she's making pudding." Rorek added. "You can't shut her up," raven concluded. Harry looked at them, "Is she in Hufflepuff?" Raven closed her book, marking her place with a decorated bookmark, "We don't know what house we're in yet." Harry nodded, "So I guess that you'll know after the sorting ceremony then." He paused, "So…are you all from the U.S?" "Well I'm from Beaxbatons." Violet said, "Our school competed in the Twizard tournament with you. I wish I could have gone, Gabrielle said it was very exciting." Harry looked at her, "You know Gabrielle?"

Violet nodded, "Yes, she was one of my roommates at Beaxbatons." She giggled, "She claims that you kissed her after saving her life during the second task." Harry blushed, "Well I uh did save her life…but I never kissed her!" Violet nodded, "I did not think so."

Suddenly there was a nock, and the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was the one person Harry wished year after year would miss the Hogwarts Express. Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his gorilla like goons, Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment, "Welcome to Hogwarts transfers, my name is Draco Malfoy and for those of you with pure blooded veins. I'd love to show you around."

"Don't worry Draco, my brother does not hang out with mud bloods," A tall, black haired boy who looked very much like Rorek walked into the compartment and sat next to Raven, draping an arm around her shoulders. He looked at Harry, "Well…at least I don't think that anyone here is a mud blood. Can't speak for this one."

Draco turned his attention to Harry, "Hello Potter, why aren't you with Weasley and Granger? Or have you come to your senses and decided to join my circle of friends?" Harry glared at him, "I'm not with Ron or Hermione because they're still in the prefects compartment. Which reminds me, why aren't _you_ in the prefects-" "The prefects were dismissed nearly an hour ago," Draco replied with a smirk, "I saw Weasley and Granger walk right past this compartment. Don't know why they didn't go see you. Unless of course it's because they're to busy with _each other_." He smirked again.

Harry stood up, "What?" Draco moved out of his way, "You heard what I said Potter." Pushing past Crabbe and Goyle, Harry went down the train, checking compartments as he went down the train. He knew that Draco was probably making it up in order to bother him, but it didn't hurt to check…

At last he made it to the end of the train and pushed his ear against the last compartment. The voices were muffled and quiet but definitely theirs. He took a shaky breath and opened the door. Whatever he had expected, this wasn't it. Ron and Hermione were deep in each other's arms and kissing. "Ron?" Harry asked, confused. They broke apart quickly and turned to look at him surprised. 'Harry!" Ron said, "I didn't know you were there!" "Apparently not," He looked at them, "So I guess that the two of you are together now?" Ron nodded, "Ya. Sorry we didn't go see you mate. But, well…" Harry put up a hand, "No problem, I mean I hardly realized that you weren't there. I've been talking to Draco and the-" "Draco?" Hermione asked shocked, "But Harry you can't talk to Malfoy! He's a prat!" "And since when have you called him Draco?" Ron asked.

"Since he realized that I have my friends as top priority." Draco moved into view. "Can you believe that they didn't even bother to see if you were all right Harry? Some friends." Harry didn't say anything. He felt a tug at his hand and turned to look at Violet, "Who are they Harry?" "They used to be two of my friends. Come on, let's go back to the compartment." Violet nodded, "Yes, that girl is scaring me. I think that her hair is alive," She told them, not bothering to lower her voice.

Harry looked at his old friends, "Good day Weasley, Granger." He shut the compartment door.

He took his place by the window, when they returned to the compartment. Raven and Malchior were sitting on Dic's side, with Violet sitting on Malchior lap. Dic shot him them a glare every so often. Draco sat next to Harry, with Crabbe and Goyle next to him. For the rest of the ride Harry sat gazing out the window oblivious to the talk around him, he wondered why he had ended his friendship to Ron and Hermione. Did he really have any reason to be mad? Hermione had no right to say that he shouldn't talk to Draco, or to call Draco a prat; Draco was his friend after all. But now that he thought about it, he never realized that Draco had become one of his friends.

Before he knew it the train was slowing down as it reached the Hogsmade station. Stepping off of the train with his new friends, he saw Ron and Hermione talking to Luna and Ginny. They didn't seem to miss him at all. After leaving the transfers with professor McGonagall, Harry got into a carriage with Draco and his goons. He looked out of the window in the carriage and saw Ginny looking out of the window from the carriage she sat in with Ron, Hermione and Luna. He waved at her, but she had either not seen him, or ignored him. He thought for a moment, just because he had stopped being friends with Ron didn't mean that he had to stop being friends with his family did it?

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Miyu: Wow, I'm amazed. I finished that whole chapter in the time span of two hours.

Rain: No wonder it's crap.

Miyu: Oh shut up!

**Review Replies:**

Shade: Hey! Here's the chapter. Sorry, no Red X this time.

MCLBLUE: Thanks for the review. Sorting is the next chapter.

Gothiskid13: Thanks for the review: Hope you liked this chapter.

Anjeli: Hmmp! I will write when I like…but I'll write faster if you review again. Smiles.

_Thanks all!_


	4. The Sorting Hat

Miyu: Hey people. Sorry for the long wait. I was sort of grounded. But I'm back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_READ ON! _**

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.  
Mission Wizards  
Chapter #4: The Sorting Hat  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

Raven was so deep in thought as the Titans followed Professor McGonagall into a carriage large enough to fit 20 people, that she never noticed Rorek sit next to her, "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. She turned to look at him, "I didn't notice you were there. Sorry." She looked out the window, "I was just thinking about what house I'd be in." He moved into the seat across from her as the Professor began telling them about the school rules, "And what house would that be?"  
"Slytherin obviously."  
He sat back, "And why would that be?

"Family reasons of course." She answered. He nodded, "You forget one thing Raven. You are sorted into whatever house fits _you_. Not what house fits your family." "Well then what house do you think I'll be in?" He thought for a moment, "Ravenclaw." She snorted. Rorek leaned towards her, "Well then non believer, I offer you a bet. If you are placed in Slytherin, I will take you out on a date. And if you are in placed in Ravenclaw you have to ask the dear Potter boy out."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that I would even consider wanting to go out with you?" Rorek thought for a moment, "Well, I'm not Malchior." She nodded, "Good enough. You have a deal." They shook hands, "But now I have a bet for you."  
"Really?"

She nodded, "Yes. How long do you think it takes for Dic to finally crack?" She motioned to the other side of the carriage where a very mad Dic sat across from Malchior who had his arm around Violet. Rorek smiled, "I give it a week."

---------------

In the main hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter sat alone at one end of the Gryffindor table. His old friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting as far from him as possible and currently in a lip lock, not that he could have noticed even if they were sitting right in front of him. He was to busy thinking about his new friends, hoping that Richard at least was in Gryffindor with him. Just then the great doors flew open and the transfers were escorted in. The sorting of the first years had just ended and Harry had no memory of it at all.

The room went silent as the transfers stood quietly in front of the head table. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read out the first name. "Anders, Kori." A very tall and attractive red head that Harry remembered seeing with Neville in Diagon Alley walked to the hat and placed it on her head.

_Good evening Kori. I see a great hunger for knowledge in your head. _Her eyes widened, _Eep! What is this voice that speaks in my head yet is not my own? _

_I am the sorting hat Kori. I see that your wish for friends and a place to belong overshadows you intelligence. I think I know the perfect house for you…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kori stood up quickly, placed the hat on the stool and ran over to sit next to Cho Chang.

"Dragan, Malchior."

The boy who looked like Rorek walked up and hesitantly placed the hat on his head, _well now, this is most interesting. Never seen a mind like yours before. A good mind, but you'd do best in…_ "SLYTHERIN!"

"Dragan, Rorek."

Malchior passed the hat to Rorek before sitting down in an empty seat next to Malfoy. Once again, the sorting hat called out a house instantly, "GRYFFINDOR!" The gryffindor house cheered as Rorek ran to sit across from Harry.

"Grayson, Richard."

Dic walked over to the sorting hat, stiff as a board, and placed it on his head reluctantly. _Why hello there Robin, I see a good mind in your head, but definitely a large lack of judgement. But you do have a good heart and a need to protect those you hold dear. Yes, I believe the perfect house for you would be…_"GRYFFINDOR!" With a big smile on his face, Dic ran over to sit next to Harry.

"Grayson, Violet."

Violet with a look towards the Slytherin table placed the hat on her head and sat down on the stool. _Definitely a good mind I see. I see a need to fight for justice like your brother but also a stronger need to prove that you're not a child to him. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Which house shall it be? _Violet decided to voice a thought, _please, may I be in Slytherin? Slytherin it is. _"SLYTHERIN!" With a smile to her brother, Violet sat between Malchior and Draco.

"Logan, Garfield."

Garfield ran up to the stool and sat crossed down cross-legged with the hat pulled down past his eyes. _What a…jumbled mind we have here. There is only one house for you Garfield. And that house is…_"HUFFLEPUFF!" Throwing the hat like a disk to Raven, Gar ran over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Kori.

"Roth, Raven."

Raven placed to hat on her head before sitting on the stool. _My what a mind. A love for books and learning and a thirst for justice. The best house for you would be Ravenclaw._ Raven's eyes passed over Rorek's face, _Hat, could you put me in Slytherin? _

_I suppose so, if that is what you truly want. _"SLYTHERIN!" Raven concluded that ruining the rest of her year was worth seeing the look on Rorek's face. Oh yes, completely worth it. She sat across from Violet.

"Stone, Victor."

Victor walked over to the hat and placed it on his head, he didn't bother sitting down. _Not a bad mind at all. A love for your friends, learning and mechanics, there is only one house for you my boy. _"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as he walked over and sat between to tall 7th years.

"Strong, Terra."

Ignoring the whistles from the boys at the Slytherin table, Terra placed to hat on her head and sat on the chair. _Your unsure of yourself, that's for sure. You envy your friends and their happiness. And, what's this? A love for books and learning? Well the house for you then would be Ravenclaw with I believe you call him, 'big brother Vic?' _"RAVENCLAW!" Amid the cheers from the Ravenclaw table, Terra made her way to sit across Vic and back to back with Gar.

The rest of the welcoming feast went by smoothly. Dumbledore told Violet and Raven that they would have a room all to themselves as the Slytherin's had an extra room. Harry made fast friends with Dic and Rorek and promised to show them around the school tomorrow after classes. Vic and Terra were offered tours of Hogwarts in exchange for information of their school in America. Cho Chang had offered to help Kori around the school and Gar just decided to tag along with Terra. Back at the Slytherin table, Draco and Malchior were talking as if they'd known each other for years instead of only a few days. Violet and Raven were just rolling their eyes and talking about the idiocy of men.

After the feast was over, friends escorted the new students to their appropriate common room. Not one head was filled with any thought other than sleep. Which was a good thing seeing as Kori was too tired to walk and just floated a foot above the ground while following Cho.

Unfortunately, for the students at Hogwarts, two of the worst villains around had taken the school into their attention. One was a villain known only to the residents of Jump City, U.S.A, despite his plans of world domination. This villain was known as…Slade, the ruthless fiend whose dream was to destroy the Titans and rule the world. The second villain was much more renown. Infact, he was known by every human in the world that had any access to magical news. This villain was known as Lord Voldemort…or Tom Marvolo Riddle…or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…or You-Know-Who. The list goes on but these are the four most common ones.

The two afore mentioned villains sat in an old cabin that had once belong to a long since dead muggle hunter. The old cabin was actually well furnished on the inside by the creature that had killed the muggle hunter. The cabin consisted of two bedrooms, an indoor bathroom with (Now 'Ooh' with amazement) a flushing toilet and a shower with hot water on the second story and a small kitchen and living room on the first floor. The villains sat side by side on the couch in the living room waiting for the cabin's resident to return.

Minutes were beginning to feel like hours before the door opened. Stepping inside was a short girl with long silver hair and white eyes, she was dressed in a long, sleeveless, with gown and went barefoot, she looked to be about 15 or 16 years old. Her sightless face turned towards the men and the room felt cold, "It is bad manners to enter a house uninvited and I do not remember inviting you."

Voldemort stood up quickly and smiled, "Yes my dear but we wished to speak with you and it was becoming cold outside." The girl smiled as the walked towards them, "I've never heard a supervllain confess to being cold. But I suppose that there is a first time for everything." She stopped in front of them and with a wave of her hand, a chair dashed across the room to stop directly behind her. Sitting down she turned to Slade, "State your name and business here. Both of you."  
"Slade. Mastermind of Jump City."  
"Lord Voldemort. We are here to enlist your services to remove a certain you could say boulder in our path."

She looked at them with her white eyes, "I don't move rocks for people. But if you want someone killed I'm your girl." "That is exactly why we are here miss-" Voldemort waited for her name. "You may call me Vrinity. Now what do I get for this elimination?"

Slade took out a check from his armour and passed it to her, "This is only half. You will receive the other half after we are sure your target is destroyed." Her eyes widened at the sum (Seems she's not blind), "Wow. How dangerous is this target that you'll pay so much?"

"You see, our target is not alone. He is protected by a group of supernatural teens that call themselves the Teen Titans. We were hoping that you might be able to disable his protection. Not kill necessarily but disable," Slade said. Vrinity nodded, "I can do that for this amount. Now I will just need the information on my target and his protectors."

Voldemort was the one that answered, "We will have the final copies of our information by the end of the week along with whatever weaknesses our spies have noticed. In the meantime however, I will need a place to stay." Vrinity looked at him, "Of course. You may use the guest room. I will show you around my home."

She led him upstairs, leaving Slade alone. Standing up he made his way to the door and began the long walk up to the nearest civilization. The only thought in his head was the hope that Vrinity would do more than just 'disable' the Teen Titans.

---------------

Miyu: How was it? Short? I know! Review please! The next chapter has the first day of classes and an inside view on it from different Titans.


End file.
